Media access control security (MACsec) is a security standard, defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1AE, that defines connectionless data confidentiality and integrity for media access independent protocols. The MACsec standard specifies a set of protocols to meet security requirements for protecting data traversing Ethernet local area networks (LANs). MACsec allows unauthorized LAN connections to be identified and excluded from communication within the network, and defines a security infrastructure to provide data confidentiality, data integrity, and data origin authentication.